In some fields, the ability to monitor data for activities in real-time is extremely important. Monitoring operations data, for example, in real-time during well construction activities is useful for preventing a catastrophic event and safe completion of the well.
Most conventional techniques for monitoring operations data during well construction activities, however, rely on a display that is often limited to operations data for a single activity and/or fails to correlate the relationship between the various operations data.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a conventional display 100 for monitoring operations data during well construction activities is illustrated. The display 100 illustrates a geo-mechanical model with a brown line, a light blue line and a dark blue line. The brown line represents pore pressure, which gives an indication of pressure contained inside the wellbore. To maintain this pressure, an equivalent amount of downhole mud weight known as equivalent circulating density or ECD, is necessary to maintain the balance of pore pressure in the wellbore. If the pore pressure is greater than the ECD, then a kick occurs. The light blue line represents mud weight and the dark blue line represents the facture gradient. If the ECD is more than the fracture gradient, then the geological formation will be fractured resulting in mud losses. Rapid mud losses can result in a stuck drillstring within the wellbore. Another line represents sheer failure, which corresponds with pack-off tendencies. Pack-off occurs when cuttings and/or cavings fall into the wellbore and the drillstring becomes stuck.
Referring now to FIG. 2, another conventional display 200 for monitoring operations data during well construction activities is illustrated. The display 200 illustrates the parameters necessary to make sure that the wellbore is properly cleaned. The first log in the display 200 represents the cutting load and transport efficiency. The next log represents the equivalent circulating density (ECD) in the wellbore. The cutting load is the amount of drill cuttings in the wellbore and transport efficiency represents how efficiently drill cuttings are being brought out of the wellbore.
Operations data that is represented in two-dimensional formats often fails to convey other essential data such as, for example, the relationships between different operations data for a well at different times relative to the construction of the well. Two-dimensional formats are particularly inefficient when attempting to obtain a global perspective of the construction of multiple wells during different activities. As a result, conventional techniques fail to permit simultaneous monitoring of operations data for multiple wells and often require a high level of oversight among multiple highly-skilled personnel to monitor operations data for multiple wells in real-time and to correlate the relationship between the real-time operations data and an engineering model. These limitations can lead to catastrophic events during well construction activities that might otherwise be prevented using a more intuitive graphical user interface to display and monitor the operations data for multiple wells in real-time.